Memory Fade
by Rathian Empress
Summary: Glitch's brain removal starts causing problems and Cain & others work to save him. -ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Drugs

**Author's Note:** So just thought I'd take a break from the Avengers for a bit. By the way for anyone who read Loki's Pain, the sequel is called Loki's Resentment. Or if you haven't read it yet, then read it. No pressure though.

* * *

Glitch sighed as he rolled over. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get to sleep. 'The bed is too soft.' he concluded. He knew that once, he had slept on this very bed years earlier, but he had been a different person then. Ambrose. Now he was Glitch.

He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll just go get a snack or something." he told himself. Taking his time, hoping that perhaps there would be someone else awake that he might be able to talk to, he made his way to the kitchen. To his surprise, he found Cain already there, idly munching on a fairly large bowl of grapes.

"Hello Wyatt." he said. The Tin Man turned, a grape halfway to his mouth. "Hey headcase." he said. Glitch frowned at the greeting. Sure he knew he was a headcase, but...well that didn't mean he wanted to be reminded of how he became that way every time someone greeted him.

"So, I guess you couldn't sleep either?" he asked. Glitch shrugged. "The bed is too soft." he said simply. The corner of Cain's mouth twitched, the closest Glitch had ever seen him come to actually smiling.

"Same here." he replied, popping another grape into his mouth. He watched as the other went to the pantry, looking around in it. Cain tried as hard as he could as Glitch pulled out a sack of apples. Sometimes Glitch could be downright amusing doing te simplest things.

Glitch picked out an apple, put the rest back and then bit into his favorite fruit. "You remember when we had to jump off that waterfall?" he asked. Cain nodded. "And when we were attacked at that castle and after you were down I dragged you to safety?" he said. Cain looked at him.

"No. I don't remember that." he said, frowning. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what had happened after Zero had shot him in Finaqua.

"You don't?" Glitch asked, eyes wide in an impossibly innocent expression. "No, not really. I was unconscious. Remember?" he asked. Glitch nodded. "Oh, right."

Just then DG walked in. "Hey. What are you two doing up so early?" she asked. "Early? Last I checked it was still the middle of the night." Cain said. "Well apparently you haven't been paying attention. It's like 6 am. How long have you been in here anyway?" she asked. "Midnight." Cain answered.

DG turned to Glitch expectantly. "Uh...I guess two." he said. She shook her head. "You two have been in here all this tim?" she asked. They nodded. "What have you two been talking about?" she asked. "We were reminiscing." Glitch said, tossing the apple core.

"About what?" she asked. "Our adventures. You know." DG grinned. "You know, that was fun wasn't it?" she said. "Not when I got hit in the head with a wrench." Glitch grumbled.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:** So apparently, Tin Man isn't as popular as I thought it would be. I guess there aren't many people here who are like me which is good because I'm weird and by the way I am proud to be weird. It's awesome. *inviting voice* -Join us. So much more exciting than normal people. We listen to Marilyn Manson and Ozzy Osborne and Slipknot. We like dark places and despise being considered normal.-I'm joking of course. But I seriously love Marilyn Manson. So for my was 4 now 7 readers, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Hey Raw." DG greeted the seer. He smiled and nodded. "DG OK today?" he asked. She nodded. "What are you doing?" she asked peering at the concoction he was making. "Tin Man and Glitch no sleep well. So I make something to help." he said happily.

She smiled. "That's so nice of you Raw. Maybe you could make one for Askadelia too. I want she doesn't really need it to sleep, but it would be nice if I could have a quiet moment to myself once in a while." she said.

Raw smiled. "Perhaps she tell you important things. Or perhaps want someone to talk to. Who better than her sister she think." he asked. DG nodded. "Now that I think about it, I suppose you're right." she said, leaving him to mix his potion.

* * *

Raw delivered a potion to Glitch first. He wasn't really sure how the Tin Man would react to it even though he was just trying to help. Cain really didn't believe in potions and would probably feel as though it was an insult to his supreme masculinity.

"Thank you Raw!" Glitch said happily when he received the potion. "You are just so..." he trailed off as he struggled to think if a word. Then he looked up again. ""Thankyou Raw! You are just so..." Raw nodded and left quickly, seeing where this was going.

* * *

Cain looked at the brew, skeptical. "You sure this is gonna help?" he asked. Raw nodded. "It help you sleep very good." he said. Cain nodded and drained the potion. It didn't taste very good and he choked a bit as he forced it down. Then, after Raw left he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

Hours later, Cain awoke. His stomach growled loudly and he sat up going down to the kitchens for food. He paused when he saw everyone sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Hey Cain. You're finally up I see." DG said smiling. He nodded and sat down, digging in to the plate of food set before him. "What time is it anyway? It looks like dinner time." he said. DG nodded. 'It is." she said. Cain's eyes widened. "You mean I slept a whole day away?" he asked. DG shrugged.

"You were tired and the potion that Raw gave you put you right out. We couldn't wake you for anything." she said. Cain groaned. "I cannot believe I slept a whole day away." he said shaking his head. DG smiled. "Actually it was about a day and a half." she said. She giggled at the look on his face.

"You know what, I'm going to see if Glitch is up yet. If he is, he's bound to be as hungry as you are." she said, skipping up the stairs. Cain just didn't see how she could be so happy all the time.

A few minutes later, she returned alone with a worried look on her face. She pulled Raw to his feet and gestured for him to follow her. Then within the hour, the entire castle was buzzing with activity, rushing up and down the stairs. Cain stood, wondering what was going on. But every time he asked someone to fill him in, they rushed past him without a word. Finally, he caught DG by the arm and pulled her into a corner.

"DG? What's going on?" he asked. She shook her head. "Glitch is...I don't know. I guess sick and we don't know what's wrong. Raw said he thought it might be life threatening."


	3. Improvement

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not posting on this for so long. This is kinda my least read story and I was kinda running low on ideas because of that. Discouragement sucks. Btw thanks to totoshka for being my first follow. Yay! Got my creative juices flowing again. Sorry if this is a little slow. Enjoy.

* * *

DG stared down at Glitch. He was pale, cold and sweaty. He hadn't moved since DG had found him in the state he was in a few days ago. Cain came up behind her, carrying the bowl of water she had asked him to bring to her.

"How is he?" he asked. She shook her head. "The same." she replied, reaching for the water. She took her cloth and dabbed away the perspiration that had built up on the man's brow. Cain watched, unsure of what to do next. He looked around to focus his attention on something else.

"So...what do you think's wrong?" he asked. DG looked at him. "I don't know. My mother called a doctor. She said that they should be here in a few days." Cain nodded. "Alright. I'm just gonna...go." he said, backing out of the room.

"Cain! Come back!" the woman called after him. He shook his head. "I was never good with...sick people." he said quickly. She sighed, taking his hand. "You'll never learn of you don't try." she said simply.

He nodded reluctantly, taking the hand she was holding out. "So now what?" he asked. "The Queen says we should move him. For when the Doctor comes tomorrow." she said, looking at him expectantly. "And you want me to carry him?" he asked. "Well, I'm certainly not going to do it." she said. He nodded. When he leaned over to pick Glitch up, she stopped him. "Gently." she said. He gave a nod, picking the man up.

He was heavier than he'd expected him to be. "What's wrong strong man? Can't take a little weight?" DG teased, trying to lighten the mood. Cain rolled hs eyes. "Just was expecting him to be lighter for his size." he explained.

She led him to the room where the Queen wanted Glitch in the morning. She indicated for him to lay the man on the bed. After that she let Raw take over. He was going to be working with the doctor to watch Glitch's brain activity to make sure nothing happened during the examination.

"So...you don't need me to do anything else?" he asked. She thought for a minute, then shook her had. "Not unless you want to help me an my mother use magic to feed him." she said. "Well, I can't do magic so I'll decline." she nodded, and he left going back to his room.

* * *

Wyatt sighed as he took off his hat and clothes and sat down on his bed. It had been a busy day, everyone running back and forth tending to the now unconscious Glitch.

They still weren't sure what had happened to the man. One minute he was his happy, slightly annoying self, the next he was unresponsive and unconscious in his bed. He closed his eyes, settling down into an uneasy sleep. He had to admit that he sort of liked Glitch. They'd saved the O.Z. together with DG. He considered Glitch a friend, even if he did talk more than should be allowed.

He began to smile at that, stopping himself just before it became a full smile. He was a Tin Man. And they were serious. It was rare for them to smile.

He closed his eyes, running his hand through his short blond hair. He let out a groan, falling back on the bed. He really hoped Glitch got better soon. The whole castle was uneasy at the moment. Ambrose, who Glitch had been before part of his brain had been removed, had been the smartest man and inventor in the kingdom. If something happened to him, everyone would feel some sort of loss.

* * *

DG stood over Glitch, monitoring his breathing. Raw insisted that he could do it, but he had backed away when she threatened to shave him if he didn't leave her to take over for him since he'd been awake for the past three days.

As she sat down finally and closed her eyes to rest her eyes and body for a bit, she heard a groan. Her eyes snapped open immediately and she stared as Glitch opened his eyes.

"Glitch!" she exclaimed. He groaned again, rolling away from her. "Oh my god Glitch I've been so worried about you! Everyone was." she said quite loudly. "DG please..." he moaned. She leaned closer so she could hear him better.

"What is it?" she asked a bit quieter. "You're so loud...and my head hurts." he said. She nodded. "Alright. Sorry. It's just that we thought you were...never mind. You just rest your headache. I'll go get Adora and a medic." He winced when she slid her chair away with a screech and rushed from the room.


	4. Freedom!

**Author's Note: **So Happy New Year. 2015. Thought it'd be nice to post this on New Year's. Enjoy!

* * *

Glitch sighed as DG poured over him. He felt perfectly fine. He would even say well rested. _Very_ well rested.

"DG can't you just tell me what happened?" he asked. She stopped fluffing his pillows for a moment and straightened. "I came to your room to bring you down for supper and you were...you weren't responding. It was almost as if you were almost dead." Glitch looked down at his hands, saying nothing. "Well?" DG urged. "Say something!"

He looked up at her. "Oh...I wasn't expecting that." He shrugged and smiled. "I feel perfectly fine Deege." he told her. She frowned and began fluffing his pillows once again and he sighed. "DG! I'm fine." he insisted. "As a matter of fact I think I'm well enough to get up." When he moved to rise from the bed, DG practically pounced on him, attempting to pin him down.

"No no no! I will not have you scaring me like that again. You will stay in bed until the doctor figures out what happened to you." she said sternly. Glitch groaned.

Just then Cain walked in, carrying a black bag on his shoulder. "Cain! Thank God you're here! Please save me!" the man in the bed cried. The tinman looked around the room, purposefully avoiding the scene where DG was on top of Glitch holding his arms over his head. The man obviously wasn't putting up a struggle, as DG wasn't using much force.

"Uh...hey." he said. DG smiled and rolled off of Glitch, getting to her feet. "Hey Cain. Listen I need you to stay here for a few minutes while I go look for the doctor. He's taking a long time for some reason. I need you to make sure he _does not_ leave that bed." she ordered. He nodded. When she was gone he looked over at Glitch.

"Hi Cain! How are you?" Glitch asked. "You're awfully cheerful for someone who's been on forced bedrest for the past three days." Glitch's smile faltered.

"I just want to go outside. But, DG worries _so much_. And she's not telling me anything. She's worried that it might stress me out too much." he sighed. Cain grinned. "That's our DG. Always worrying about us." He began to picked at the cover on the bed. Glitch chewed his lip, watching him.

"Are you alright Cain?" he asked. The man looked up at him, startled. "Oh? Oh yeah. I was just thinking about something." Glitch nodded slowly. Cain smiled sheepishly at him. "You wanna go to the garden?"

Glitch's eyes widened. "You'll take me outside?" he asked. Cain nodded. "I brought you some clothes." He placed the black bag on the bed and opened it. It was filled with a few new clothes he'd gotten for Glitch. The man didn't have many, so Cain thought it would be nice to get him some. He didn't know why it bothered him so, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as trying to be a good friend.

"I'll just wait outside while you get dressed." he said. Glitch jumped out of bed before he had even reached the door, looking at the clothes and smiling.

Cain paced back and forth in front of the door, waiting for the occupant inside to come out. A maid passed by and he tipped his hat to her. She blushed and hurried down the corridor. He stuffed his hands in is pockets and whistled quietly.

The door opened behind him and he turned around. He stared at Glitch as he walked out of the room.

He had chosen to wear the fawn brown trousers and tan silk button down shirt he had bought for him. Cain stared at him, suddenly not knowing what to do. Again.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Gltch asked, looking down at himself. Cain shook his head. "No you look fine." he said, continuing to study him. He grinned when he noticed a button was out of place. "Glitch, Glitch, Glitch." he tsked as he shook his head, laughing. One of the man's shirt buttons wasn't done correctly and he reached out to fix it.

Glitch looked down at his hands as he undid the crooked buttons and corrected them. "There, that's better." Cain told him, carefully looking him up and down. Glitch smiled. "Do I look ok?" he asked quietly. Cain nodded slowly. "You look...perfect." he said. He bit his tongue to keep from saying anything else. Something stupid probably. Glitch could be so amusing sometimes.

Usually he wasn't so complimentative, but he guessed today was a special day.

* * *

Cain supressed a laugh as Glitch jumped up, moving so he could watch a mother duck lead her children into the lake. He smiled at the scene.

"Did you know that ducks...they..." Glitch paused, trying to recall what he'd been about to say. "What was I saying?" he asked the other man. Cain patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Glitch. You'll probably remember after a good night's rest." the tinman encouraged. Glitch continued to frown, but relaxed as he watched a brown squirrel climb down from a tree a distance a way and come across a worm wriggling its way into the wet earth near the lake. They both looked back at the castle when they heard a cry of rage.

Cain sighed. "Whoops. DG's back." he said. Glitch laughed. "I wonder if she knows where we are." the headcase mussed. Cain stood and grabbed the basket he'd brought. "You want an apple?" he asked. Glitch smiled. "I would love one."

Glitch sighed in visble pleasure as he bit into the fruit, wiping away the juice that dribbled down his chin. "I just love apples." he sighed. "I can tell." Cain said, shaking his head. Glitch grimaced as the sun broke through the trees, giving him a slight headache. "You ok Glitch?" Cain asked. He nodded. "The sun's a bit bright I guess."

"You think it's time to go back in?" the tinman asked. Glitch shook his head. "No. I'm sure it's nothing." the headcase said. Cain nodded and took a sandwich out of the basket at his side to eat.

"WYATT CAIN YOU BASTARD! WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN MY PATIENT?!" DG's voice demanded through the trees. Cain glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the enraged woman that had come out of the caslte now. They could hear her searching frantically for them. Cain snickered, which drew a surprised glance from the man in front of him. He'd never actually heard Cain laugh before. He found it to be a rather pleasant sound.

"She sounds mad. Should we go back?" Glitch asked. Cain sighed. "If it worries you that much then perhaps we should."

When Glitch nodded, he gathered up their things and put them back in the basket. As he finished, DG came upon them and started yelling again. "How could you both do this? You know you need to stay in bed Glitch. And how dare you drag him all the way out here. Something could have happened. The doctor hasn't even checked on him yet. I can't believe you did this!" the princess sighed.

"DG I just thought he needed some fresh air. You've been keeping him locked up for weeks and he was feeling quite uncomfortable. I was just trying to help him feel better." the tinman said. DG dragged her fingers through her hair.

"DG don't be mad. I wanted to go with Cain. It's just quite frustrating staying inside when I feel perfectly fine." Glitch said. DG continued to glare at Cain. "You and I are going to have a nice long takl later." sh told him, wagging her finger at him. The man nodded and tried to lookas sad as possible. He thought maybe it would help his situation.

"Oh my god, Glitch! What's wrong?" sheexclaimed, racing over to the man currently slumped against a tree. litchmoaned, sliding down to the ground. "I just...have a really bad headache." he mumbled. He slumped over even more falling uncoucious. "Glitch! Oh no he has to get to the doctor immediately. Cain bring him inside." she comanded, momentarily forgeting her anger toward the tinman.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I know the fic hasn't started off very well. But I promise later on it will be more interesting. Just got the idea and started writing. Not very good with writing good starts to fics. Will speed things up though.


End file.
